Wendy Marsh VS The Boss
by phantomzombie
Summary: When Wendy's boss enforces new policies specifically for her to follow, she ends up sexualising her appearance. A tale of sexual harassment in the workplace. Note: some characters are property of TreeFiddy04. I own nothing (Except OCs)


**South Park News Studio, Afternoon. Wendy Marsh was doing her usual afternoon news report.**

Wendy: And that's the afternoon news. I'm Wendy Marsh. Have a good day, South Park.

Teleprompter Man: And we're clear.

Boss: Wendy. You never disappoint me.

Wendy: Thanks Mr. Curtwood.

Mr. Curtwood: Also, before you leave for the day, can I speak to you privately in my office?

**Mr. Curtwood's office: Mr. Curtwood is sitting behind his desk, as Wendy is on the seat in front of him.**

Mr. Curtwood: I really like you Wendy, and you would get a promotion. But I can't do that now, because you're not following the new policies I've enforced.

Wendy: And what are these new policies, Mr. Curtwood?

Mr. Curtwood: First of all, the dress code has changed; all women are required to wear shirts and mini-skirts that leave little to the imagination. Secondly, this applies to only you Wendy; you need to get Breast Implants.

Wendy: Are you harassing me? Because it sounds like you are. I can report you to the authorities, and have Kyle Broflovski, the best lawyer in town, sue you.

Mr. Curtwood: Then you won't get the promotion you sorely desire. You want it, don't you?

Wendy: Yes. I want the promotion, if that means following your new policies.

Mr. Curtwood: Good girl. You can leave now.

**Wendy gets up and leaves the building. She gets into her car and drives to the mall to do clothes-shopping.**

**South Park Mall, Victoria's Secret**

**Wendy is looking at Mini-Skirts and Skimpy Shirts. She finds a mini-skirt and a shirt that is sleeveless and shows off her cleavage (Sighs). She runs into Red Stoley, one of her closest friends.**

Red: Wendy! Never expected to find you here.

Wendy: Hey Red. My boss's new policies require to get these sorts of clothes. Anyway, what are you here for?

Red: Just some lingerie; a black thong and black stockings. I'm giving my husband Kevin something special for his upcoming birthday.

Wendy: Sounds fun. Anyway, gotta go. I'm seeing a Plastic Surgeon.

**Wendy leaves after buying the skimpy attire.**

**At the Plastic Surgeon:**

Wendy: One implanting please.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Wendy comes home. She passes Sam and Lily, her twin son and daughter, playing on the Switch.**

Wendy: Hi Sam. Hi Lily.

Sam and Lily **(Not looking up)**: Hi Mom.

**She goes into the kitchen. Her husband Stan is making dinner.**

Wendy: Hi Sweetie.

**She wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the neck.**

Wendy: **(Fake Yawns)** I'm so tired. I won't have any dinner. I'm off to bed. I'll have it later.

**She leaves. Stan is a little confused.**

Stan: What the fuck was that all about?

**After dinner, Sam and Lily are getting ready for bed. Stan goes upstairs to also get ready for bed.**

**Stan and Wendy's en suite. Wendy is in the shower; her new knockers are jiggling with every movement she makes. She hears the door opening.**

Wendy: Oh Shit.

**To her relief, it's just Stan. He gets out a razor and a can of shaving cream. After he shaves, Wendy gets out of the shower, grabs a towel and leaves.**

**Later, Stan comes out in his boxers and sees Wendy tucked in tightly. He gets in.**

Stan: Wendy, you've been acting strange lately. What is going on?

Wendy: Okay Stan. I'll tell you, but the kids cannot know.

**Stan turns out the light.**

Stan: Let's cuddle. **(He starts to cuddle up to his wife)** Funny, I don't remember an enormous mound being here. **(He reaches his arm across her chest)** Or here.

Wendy: Okay, I'll show you why I've been acting up all day.

**She sits up and turns on the light. She pulls down her nightgown and flashes her chest to Stan.**

Stan: Jeez Wendy, how did your boobs get so big? Must be you coming back into heat. Well, I'll take care of this.

Wendy: No Stan, that's not what I- **(Stan is already sucking her breasts) **Oh Stan.

**Stan keeps sucking, but he's a bit disappointed.**

Stan's Subconscious: _I'm not getting any milk up. What's up with that?_

**Stan stops sucking her tits and looks at his wife.**

Wendy: Okay, here goes.

**2 Minutes Later**

Wendy: So, my boss enforced new policies, and that's how I ended up with Breast Implants.

Stan: Uh-Huh.

Wendy: Stan, were you paying attention?

Stan: Huh? Oh yes. It's just well, they're huge, so it's very distracting.

Wendy: Okay. Well, good night.

**She pulls her nightgown back up, turns off the light, she and Stan cuddle up and go to sleep.**

**The Next Morning, Wendy makes Sam and Lily their breakfast.**

Lily: Sam? Is it just me, or does something look different about Mom?

Sam: It's not just you Lily. Mom DOES look different, as in...

**He gestures to his chest, and fondles with fake breasts. Lily laughs.**

Wendy: Gotta go. Have a good day.

**She says goodbye to her kids, kisses Stan on the lips and leaves.**

**At the Coffee Shop, Wendy has stopped up there to get some breakfast. Tweek always makes her coffee. But today, Tweek was so distracted by her chest, he overfilled the cup and spilt the coffee everywhere.**

Tweek: Oh God, Oh Jeez! I'm so sorry Wendy! I wasn't paying attention, because of your chest. If Millie saw me ogling you, she'd never let me hear the end of it. Now, what did you order again? I was looking at your boobs. They're huge; bigger than Bebe's.

**Wendy rolls her eyes in frustration.**

Wendy: Cappuccino, with almond milk, takeaway. And a ham-and-cheese croissant.

**Tweek makes her another cup, and gets her a croissant. Wendy leaves.**

**On the way to the news studio, many men stopped to look at her. Many of them got slapped in the face by either their wives or girlfriends.**

**Kenny is driving down the opposite direction; since he owns a tech company and works from home, he's rich. Right now, he was thinking of holiday destinations for his and Lola's upcoming wedding anniversary. Wendy's car passed by; he looked at her, and saw her cleavage. Since her boobs were very large, he didn't watch the road and crashed into the back of a police car, belonging to Police Sergeant Craig Tucker.**

Kenny: Sorry Craig.

Craig: It's cool, Kenny. Just watch the road next time. So, where are you and Lola going?

Kenny: Somewhere tropical, like the Caribbean, or maybe Hawaii. No, I got it: Fiji!

**Later:**

Teleprompter Man: Okay, 3, 2, 1!

Wendy: Hello, I'm Wendy Marsh. Today's news, prices for new homes in Salt Lake City, Utah, continue to plummet...

**In his office, out of anyone's sight, Mr. Curtwood starts jacking off. A montage shows men watching the news, getting boners, masturbating, drooling, and getting slapped by their girls and women.**

**When she got home, she passed by Sam and his friends, Levin Broflovski, Derick Cartman and Kendall McCormick, playing 'Call of Duty' on his XBOX 1. Kendall, Kenny and Lola's son, takes his eyes off the screen to look at Wendy's huge tits, so Derick, Eric and Heidi's son, takes the opportunity to kill him.**

Derick: Bullseye!

Sam: Oh My God! You Killed Kendall!

Levin: You Bastard!

**Stan and Kyle show up and break the fourth wall.**

Stan and Kyle: That's My Line!

**Later, Stan and Wendy are spooning in bed; they're naked, but there's no sex. They're sitting up, watching 'Pretty Woman', starring Julia Roberts and Richard Gere. After the movie, Stan and Wendy snuggle down. She groans in agony.**

Wendy: Stan. My back hurts.

Stan: What did you do? Did you bend too far?

Wendy: No Stan. It's because of these, remember?

**She flaunts her huge tits to her husband. Usually, Stan would get a boner, which Wendy would then massage and suck, but this time, he doesn't.**

Stan: They do look pretty heavy. I remember when Bebe hit puberty, you got implants to out-boob her.

Wendy: Yep. And I've made that same mistake. Mr. Curtwood's new policies are nothing but an excuse to ogle me and slap my ass. Kenny's a pervert, but he is also respectful of women. You don't seem to be turned on by them.

Stan: Well, you're right: fake breasts are not as good as the real thing. I miss being able to hold your tits in my hands. And only I am allowed to slap your ass. Your boss has what's coming to him; I'm gonna kick his ass.

**He's out of the bed, raising his arms up in the air, in fists.**

Wendy: Stan, get back in. And please close the window, we don't want people outside seeing your… junk.

**Stan closes the window and gets back into bed with his wife.**

Wendy: Violence won't be necessary in this case, unlike when you killed Gregory when he was trying to get me to marry him, then violence was necessary. I'll just file a sexual harassment claim, then hold a trial with Kyle as my lawyer, and then, he'll be gone and I'll have a new boss.

Stan: I guess. Well, goodnight, babe.

**They kiss then fall asleep.**

**The next day, Wendy was watching 'Botched'. She then glanced down at her cleavage. She heard a wolf-whistle from outside the window. She looked over at the window, to see a group of men ogling her. She huffed and closed the window.  
**

Wendy: Get lost you perverts!

**Later that day, Wendy took Sam and Lily up to the park. Her back was hurting, so she sat down on the bench. Bebe Broflovski, her best friend and Kyle's wife, comes over and sits down next to her.**

Bebe: Hey Wendy.

Wendy: Hi Bebe.

Bebe: What's the matter? You seem to be rubbing your back frequently.

Wendy: Have you noticed these?

**She turns her chest to Bebe.**

Bebe: I see you got Breast Implants again. That's a mistake you did twice.

Wendy: Yeah, I know. I'm just waiting for the trial, so the studio can undergo new management. And with any luck, the trial will rule in favour of me.

Bebe: Don't worry Wendy. My husband is the best lawyer in town. He got a degree in New York.

Wendy: I know. Thanks Bebe.

**Suddenly, she hears Sam and Lily screaming.**

Sam: Get away from us, you sixth grade faggots!

Sixth Grader #1: Only if you admit that we are better than you fourthie trash!

Lily: Get off my twin brother! He's done nothing to provoke you!

Sixth Grader #2: You're a smart bitch with a smart mouth! Why don't I break it?

**Sam and Lily are both frightened. Wendy and Bebe are watching it unfold.**

Bebe: Quick Wendy! Save your kids!

Wendy: I'm going to, but I don't want any injuries.

**She looks down at her chest and an idea forms in her mind.**

Wendy **(To Bebe)**: Don't hate me for this!

**She gets up and approaches the sixth grade boys.**

Wendy: Hey, sixth graders! **(They look at her)**

Sixth Grade Leader: What do you want slut?!

Wendy: To show you these!

**She unbuttons her shirt and flashes her huge tits, even moving up and down to make them jiggle and bounce. The sixth graders stare at them, obviously hypnotised. Sam and Lily slip away.**

**The next day, Wendy is back at the Plastic Surgeon. A Doctor comes out to the waiting room.**

Doctor: Stan Marsh, your wife is ready.

**Wendy comes out, with the implants removed. Her natural Double C-Cup breasts replacing the fake implants. Stan hugs and kisses her, open-mouthed.**

Wendy: I feel great.

**She unbuttons her jacket and flashes her natural breasts to Stan, keeping it so no-one else sees.**

Stan: Now that's better. Listen I've booked reservations for a cruise, just the two of us.

Wendy: You're such a romantic.

**The next day, is the day of the trial. Wendy has Kyle as her lawyer, and Mr. Curtwood has Jenny Donovan, Clyde Donovan's wife, as his lawyer. The jury is seated.**

Judge: Okay, we have the final verdict: we find the defendant, Jonah Curtwood... Guilty! **(She slams down the gavel)**

Jenny: We're not quite finished yet your honour. I have one more question for my client. During the trial, were you looking down my top?

Mr. Curtwood: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Jenny: I knew it! You're a pervert! It's people like you who make this world a terrible place!

**The police take him away, and Wendy gets his money. She, Stan and the family use it wisely (Wendy put in a college fund for Sam and Lily), and when Mr. Curtwood left, the policies were taken down with him. So Wendy had a new boss.**

New Boss: Hello Wendy Marsh. I'm your new boss, Eleanor Jenkins.

**Wendy exhales.**

Wendy: This is gonna be a good work-life.

**The End**


End file.
